05398
}} is the 5,400th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 11 September, 2009. Written by JANE PEARSON Directed by ROB ROHRER Plot Part 1 Marlon approaches Paddy to see if he is OK. Carl drives past. Chas is staying at Victoria Cottage. Gennie bitches about what she has done. Will collects Belle from Wishing Well Cottage. Lisa has an interview for the factory. She encourages Zak to apply. They worry about Paddy. Belle and Will run into the Sharma's who are moving into Holdgate Farm. Carl is in a bad mood. Nicola and Jimmy have a go at him for telling Paddy. They tell him if he killed Santa he would be more popular. Jai and Nikhil drive into the village in a sports car. Eric complains about the music from their car. He then realises that they are the new factory owners. Jai spots Leyla coming out of the Post Office and flirts a little. Shadrach and Zak have a go at Chas for what she has done. Marlon is buzzing round Paddy at the Vet's surgery. Chas walks in. He asks how long it's been going on and if she persuaded him to go on the course so she could be with Carl. He throws her magazines at her then physically pushes her out. In Café Hope, Debbie buys Ryan lunch. Katie, Gennie and Leyla come in. Ryan gives Katie the eye. They encourage Gennie to ask Jamie out. The Sharma's pull up at Holdgate. They are locked out. Carl goes to see Chas at Victoria Cottage. He tells her he loves her and that he had to tell Paddy. Carl says things are tough for now, but people will forget. Chas says she doesn't want to forget about Paddy and sends him away. Carl says he will wait. Part 2 At Wishing Well, the Sharma's pop round and ask for a ladder to get into their house. Lisa bends over backwards to help them knowing they will be interviewing her for a job. Katie comes in to talk to Chas. She tells her the worst is over. Chas admits she loves Carl. In the Woolpack, Jamie sits with Gennie. He is trying to disguise a spot with Viv's make-up. Gennie also has an interview at the factory. Bob breaks up their discussion. Zak and Shadrach happily break into Holdgate. Lisa manages to get Zak an interview for the driver's job. Nikhil tells Jai they need big gates and an electric fence to keep the Dingles out. Ashley tells Paddy he is there if he needs a friend. Paddy confesses that he though Chas loved him. He sends both Marlon and Ashley away and cries. Jimmy and Nicola are curled up on the sofa being cute with each other. Carl comes in depressed. He did what he did because he thought Chas loved him. He is now not so sure. In the pub, Laurel tells Ashley she thinks that Sally still has a torch for him. They drink to the fact that they never have to see the Spode's again. Eric gossips about the new factory owners to Bob when Debbie and Ryan come in. She asks Ryan to cover for her while she goes away for a few days with Michael. Ryan says she must have a death wish. Gennie has a go at Chas. She tells her that the village hates her and to go and find Carl. Nikhil reminds Jai he in charge of their sweet factory, as they open the door. Nikhil gets a call from their sister Priya. Chas arrives at Mill Cottage with her bags saying she has nowhere else to go. Carl asks whether this is what he thinks it is. Chas says she thought they had moved on, but he tells her it's always been her. She drops her bags and says "you've got me". Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday